blutsaugerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dark Shadows (2012)
Dark Shadows ist eine US-amerikanische Horror-Komödie aus dem Jahr 2012. Der Film basiert auf der in den 1960er und 70er Jahren für ABC produzierten Fernsehserie Dark Shadows. Handlung Im Jahr 1760 machen sich Joshua und Naomi Collins mit ihrem kleinen Sohn Barnabas vom Hafen von Liverpool aus auf die Reise nach Übersee, um das Imperium der Familie Collins auch auf die Neue Welt auszuweiten. Im Bundesstaat Maine gründen sie innerhalb eines Jahres ein Fischereiunternehmen und die Stadt Collinsport. In den folgenden 15 Jahren wird ihr großzügiges Anwesen mit dem Namen Collinwood errichtet. Der inzwischen zum jungen Mann herangewachsene Barnabas hat eine Affäre mit der Bediensteten Angelique. Deren Liebe kann Barnabas aber nicht erwidern, weshalb Angelique ihre Hexenkräfte dafür einsetzt, dass Barnabas Eltern von herabfallenden Steinen erschlagen werden. Zudem treibt sie Barnabas' wahre Liebe Josette dazu, von der Klippe (Widow’s Hill) in den Tod zu springen. Barnabas springt ihr hinterher, doch da Angelique ihn mit einem Fluch belegt und in einen ewiglebenden Vampir verwandelt hat, bleibt er am Leben. Angelique hetzt nun die Bürger der Stadt gegen "das Monster", die Barnabas bei lebendigem Leib in einem mit Ketten verschlossenem Sarg begraben. Im Jahr 1972 macht sich Maggie Evans aufgrund einer Stellenanzeige, in der eine Gouvernante gesucht wird, auf nach Collinwood. Wegen ihrer persönlichen Vorgeschichte (später erfährt man, dass sie zuvor aus einer Irrenanstalt geflüchtet war, in welche sie von ihren Eltern abgeschoben wurde), will sie sich nicht unter ihrem Namen vorstellen und wählt aufgrund eines Werbeplakats für Winter-Sport in Victoria spontan den Namen Victoria Winters. Kurz darauf stoßen Bauarbeiter auf den Sarg von Barnabas und brechen diesen auf. Der ausgehungerte Vampir tötet alle elf Arbeiter und begibt sich zu seinem alten Anwesen. Dort hypnotisiert er den Hausmeister Willie, der von nun an sein Diener sein soll. Barnabas muss feststellen, dass sein prächtiges Anwesen Collinwood, ebenso wie der Fischereibetrieb stark vernachlässigt wurden. Zudem ist er von den technischen Neuerungen, sowie den Konventionen der Zeit oftmals überrascht und überfordert. Barnabas' Nachfahrin Elizabeth Collins Stoddard gibt sich Barnabas als ein Vampir zu erkennen, verspricht jedoch keinem Bewohner des Hauses zu schaden, sondern vielmehr der Familie wieder zu Reichtum und Erfolg zu verhelfen. Elizabeth akzeptiert unter der Bedingung, dass niemand anders in der Familie davon erfährt. So wird Barnabas als entfernter Verwandter aus England in die Familie eingeführt, die noch aus Elizabeths aufsässiger Tochter Carolyn, Elizabeths Bruder Roger Collins und dessen Sohn David besteht, der mit dem Geist seiner verstorbenen Mutter spricht und aus diesem Grund von der meist betrunkenen Psychiaterin Dr. Julia Hoffman betreut wird, sowie von der neuen Gouvernante Victoria Winters. Diese sieht Barnabas' einstiger Liebe Josette zum Verwechseln ähnlich, weshalb er sich sofort in Victoria verliebt. Barnabas versucht mit Hilfe eines bisher geheimen Familienschatzes die familieneigene Fischkonserven-Fabrik wieder zur alten Größe zurückzuführen und schafft es auch, einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung herbeizuführen. Doch das größte Konkurrenzunternehmen führt Angelique, die seit zweihundert Jahren in der Stadt lebt. Sie verführt Barnabas, doch ihre Liebe erwidert er immer noch nicht. Dr. Hoffman ist inzwischen hinter das Geheimnis von Barnabas gekommen, als sie diesen für ein Therapiegespräch hypnotisiert hatte. Sie verspricht Barnabas ihm dabei zu helfen, sich in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln, indem sie bei ihm Bluttransfusionen mit menschlichem Blut vornimmt. Barnabas kommt allerdings dahinter, dass es ihr nur darum ging, sich selbst die Blutkonserven von Barnabas zu verabreichen und somit zu einem unsterblichen Vampir zu werden. Barnabas tötet daraufhin Dr. Hoffman und versenkt ihre Leiche mithilfe seines Dieners im Meer. Davids Vater Roger entpuppt sich als diebischer Schmarotzer, den Barnabas kurzerhand vor die Wahl stellt entweder der vorbildliche Vater zu werden, den David verdiene oder aber mit einer Abfindung für immer zu verschwinden. Roger Collins entscheidet sich ohne Zögern für die Abfindung und lässt seinen Sohn im Stich. Angelique, die nun die gesamte Familie Collins zerstören möchte, nimmt ein Geständnis von Barnabas, dass er die Menschen getötet habe, auf Band auf und sperrt ihn mit einer List ein weiteres Mal in einen eisernen Sarg. Darauf lässt sie die Fischkonserven-Fabrik der Familie in Flammen aufgehen und präsentiert anschließend den herbeigelaufenen Schaulustigen und dem Sheriff die Aufnahme des Geständnisses von Barnabas. Als die Polizei nichts gegen Barnabas ausrichten kann, kämpft Angelique selbst gegen die Familie Collins. Dabei wird offenbar, dass Carolyn ein Werwolf ist. Angelique bekennt, dass sie es war, die seinerzeit auf die noch in der Wiege liegenden Carolyn einen Werwolf angesetzt hat, der sie beißen und so verwandeln sollte. Sie gibt auch zu, dass sie für den Tod von Davids Mutter ebenso verantwortlich ist, wie für den Mord an Barnabas' Eltern und die gesamte Familie Collins verflucht hat. David fordert Angelique auf, Barnabas und den Rest der Familie in Ruhe zu lassen, wovon die Hexe sich wenig beeindruckt zeigt. Da erscheint der Geist von Davids Mutter und schleudert Angelique schließlich gegen einen Kronleuchter, sodass sie gemeinsam mit diesem zu Boden stürzt. Sie beteuert abermals Ihre Liebe zu ihm. Er unterstellt, dass es ihr Fluch sei überhaupt nicht lieben zu können und sie ihn eigentlich nicht lieben, sondern besitzen wollte. Sie reißt sich zum Gegenbeweis ihr Herz aus der Brust, streckt es ihm entgegen bis es kurz darauf in kleine Scherben zerfällt und sie schließlich stirbt. Die Familie muss zusehen, wie Collinwood ein Raub der Flammen wird. Victoria ist noch unter dem Einfluss eines letzten Zauberbanns von Angelique und dabei, sich ebenso wie damals Josette, von der Klippe zu stürzen. Barnabas kann sie kurz vor ihrem Fall greifen. Doch Victoria, die aus Liebe alle Ewigkeit mit dem Vampir verbringen will, lässt sich absichtlich fallen und zwingt Barnabas damit, sie noch im Fallen zu beißen und sie somit vor dem tödlichen Aufprall in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, was auch gelingt. Als Barnabas den Namen von Victoria ruft, öffnet diese ihre Augen und erwidert "Josette". In der letzten Szene wird die vermeintlich tote Dr. Hoffman gezeigt, die zwar noch auf dem Grund des Meeres gefesselt ist, dort aber zu einem Vampir verwandelt überlebt hat. Hintergrund *''Dark Shadows'' ist der dritte Spielfilm, welcher auf Basis der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie entstand, die von 1966 bis 1971 erfolgreich im US-Fernsehen lief und nationalen Kultstatus erlangte. Bereits 1970 wurde mit Das Schloß der Vampire (OT: House of Dark Shadows) und 1971 mit Das Schloß der verlorenen Seelen (OT: Night of Dark Shadows) Filmversionen der Serie veröffentlicht. *Vier Darsteller aus der Originalserie haben im Film einen kurzen Gastauftritt und sind als Ballgäste von Collinwood zu sehen: Kathryn Leigh Scott, Lara Parker, David Selby und Jonathan Frid. Für den ehemaligen Barnabas-Darsteller Frid, der im April 2012 verstarb, war dies sein letzter Filmauftritt. In der letzten Zeile des Filmabspanns ist eine Widmung an Dan Curtis zu lesen, dem 2006 verstorbenen Schöpfer der Fernsehserie. barnabas collins - 2012.jpg|Barnabas Collins victoria winters - 2012.jpg|Victoria Winters dr. hofman 2012.jpg|Dr. Hofmann angelique 2012.jpg|Angelique Bouchard carolyn stoddard.jpg|Carolyn Stoddard Kategorie:Film Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Komödie